


Our Moment

by JaneDoe876



Series: Closer To You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Honeymoon, Insecurity, Intersex Loki, Just Married, Jötunn Loki, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Ruby Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864703) by [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876). 



> Hey guys, so here is my fourth installment of my series afterwards I have some other things I'm working on slowly but surely promise you it will be posted. This story is a little bit a story within a story it relates to Your Ruby Eyes, it's a story I wrote long time ago and I never gave them a proper honeymoon so here it is. If you guys want to read it just to get more background, here is the link to it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3864703 Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Also I wanted to address Loki's horns as I haven't done that before in a fic.They're won't be two more stories to this series, this is it. I am taking a break from writing. I'm sorry, I'm going through a very rough time and I need to think so I'm sorry.

Loki was waiting in their wedding chambers; he had never been more nervous. Now they were going to make love for the first time as a married couple, all those other times while they were courting were preludes to this.

Thor had seen all of Loki, apart from one thing, his horns. Loki had always hid them with magic. He felt insecure about them, with all the images of frost giants with horns haunting nightmares, he didn't want to scare Thor.

So he kept them hidden. Now however, he wanted him to see them, to touch them as he had touched his heart already.

He poured himself wine as he waited, when the door opened and Thor entered Loki felt his heart beat a bit faster. "My Loki" Thor said softly as he handed him a goblet.

"My Thor" Loki said as they raised their glasses, toasting to their love. "You look troubled, is something on your mind my love?" Thor asked they set their goblets aside. Loki took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I want to show you something, I just…I'm nervous though I shouldn't be as you love me for what I am do you not?" Loki asked.

 "Of course I do my love, with all my heart" Thor said reassuringly moving closer to Loki. "Thor, close your eyes for me my darling" Loki requested tenderly.

 Thor did so and waited. "Open them my love" Loki said after a moment. Thor opened them now noticing Loki's horns, they were black medium sized curled backwards.

"You don't look disgusted" Loki noted after moment of silence that felt like forever. "Why would I? Darling, why haven't you shown me these before? They're beautiful, may I touch them?" Thor asked. Loki was a bit taken a back but nodded his consent.

Thor reached out letting his fingers gently touch the black horns; they felt smooth like marble under his fingers.

 "So beautiful, my Loki do not ever hide them show them proudly" Thor whispered as Loki closed his eyes savoring this moment.

 He was pleased this went well, now all he wanted was to make love to his husband. "Kiss me" Loki said almost inaudibly.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, and then pressed his lips to his. Oh those soft lips, that to Thor tasted like ice wine, addicting so addicting.

Loki moaned into the kiss as Thor pressed himself against him, he could feel Thor's body calling out to him without words begging him to touch him, to feel him.

"Lay me down husband" Loki said breathless when they broke for air. Thor obliged Loki as he lifted him in his arms laying him on their bed; it was a large white bed with golden see through curtains the bed sheets were cream colored covered in rose petals.

"I never thought love at first was real till I met you" Thor breathed on Loki's ear as they stripped and were now bare and exposed. "I felt the same, then I met you suddenly all that changed".

 "I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you, sweet Thor" Loki said as their lips touched again and Thor slipped a finger between Loki's legs causing him to gasp.

"Such a beautiful sound" Thor said as another finger found its way inside Loki.

"Oh Thor" Loki moaned feeling his husband's skill full fingers move deeper till they reached his secret spot causing him to shiver with want.

Thor slipped his fingers from Loki slowly now he replaced them with himself. Loki gasped as Thor slipped inside him adjusting himself.

 "Thor, we're doing this aren't we? As one heart beating" Loki said feeling Thor's fingers run through his hair. "Yes my Loki, we are I love you" Thor said as Loki nodded for him to move.

"I love you" Loki moaned softly moving with him. "My darling, Loki I love you too" Thor moaned tenderly as they moved. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, causing him to move deeper.

 Loki held back a moan, as Thor began to stroke him. "Loki, let me hear you I want to hear you my darling" he encouraged panting as their pace gradually quickened.

"Thor!" Loki moaned loudly as they moved now quicker and quicker till they felt their climax wash over them like rain.

Thor slowly slipped out of Loki and lay beside him gently touching his horns again. "They are beautiful" He said kissing their base.

"I'm glad you like them, I was nervous to show them to you" Loki admitted as he laid his head on Thor's chest.

"I love every bit of you, from your ruby eyes to your heart and your horns, my Loki" Thor said as they shared a tender kiss before sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
